Catch You, Catch Me
by BuggyChan
Summary: YukiToya. A young prince Toya convinces Yukito to ride a horse, much to Yukito's discomfort. But... might this end up better than the young priest to be had expected? T for suggested ShounenAi.


A/N: Just a YukiToya oneshot. I haven't written a fanfic in about a year, so excuse me if I'm rusty. By the way, the title should be recognized by CCS fans, as it's the name of the opening theme. Tada!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TRC… that would make me very rich, but as you can see, I don't and I'm not. I've said it before and I'll say it again; If I owned this fandom, would I be writing fanfics for it?

-.-.-.-

"No, Your Highness, please don't make me…"

"I'm not _making _you, I just think it would be fun. Please?"

"Your Highness, I'm a priest, not a prince, I'm not built for this kind of thing!" A young Yukito stared worriedly at the beast a mere few feet before him as it pawed the ground.

"Yukito!" Toya scolded. "Cut the 'Your Highness' stuff, I hate that! Especially from _you_. And it doesn't matter if you're a priest or whatever, anyone can do it."

Yukito took another step away, but Toya tugged relentlessly on his wrists, trying to get the unusually haired boy closer to the horse. "It's not going to kill you, its just a horse."

"I… I might fall, though…"

"I'll make sure you don't."

"What if it throws us off?"

"She won't, she's very docile."

"Won't I get in trouble?"

"She's my mare, I can let anyone ride her who I want."

"…You're sure I'll be alright?"

"Promise."

Still, Yukito lingered back for a few moments. Then, with a decisive nod, took a step towards the horse, earning him a pleased smile from his princely friend. "You'll have fun, I swear."

_I better… _Yukito thought to himself. _I'm fairly sure I need to be alive for the future…_

Yukito half-reluctantly allowed his friend to guide him towards the mare. He considered using the excuse that he was supposed to be studying, but of course that had never stopped him from spending time with the prince before. He could do his work later. Only thirteen and Yukito was already a favorite candidate for high priest. Technically he wasn't even a priest yet, but he was the best student the royal priests had and even when he left his studies to visit Toya, he always managed to stay at the top.

Toya, who was still gripping Yukito's wrist gently in one hand and how petting the frightening creature's muzzle with the other hand, glanced back at his friend. He smiled, that cool, classy smile that was more like a smirk, but made Yukito unexpectedly excited anyhow. "You're going to be okay," Toya said for the fourteenth time. Now Yukito's mind went blank for a few fleeting moments and then he smiled himself. What had he been worried about? Toya had never let anything happen to Yukito before, why would he let this horse hurt him?

"Okay… but I'm _not _getting on that alone," Yukito finally said, causing Toya's smile to grow slightly, an action that most wouldn't have caught, but Yukito always noticed.

"You were never going to," the prince said as he swiftly swung a leg up and over the horse's bare back. He smiled down at his friend and for a second Yukito wondered if he was waiting for the priest-to-be to do the same, until Toya held out a hand to the shorter boy. Yukito gladly took the offering and allowed his friend to pull him up (with a lot of scrambling from the lighter-haired boy).

Once behind Toya on the horse, Yukito took one glance at the ground and moved up closer to Toya, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. The horse's back hadn't seemed so far up from the ground.

A small chuckle came from in front of Yukito while he stared down and suddenly the beast lurched forward. He tightened his hold on Toya and moved so close his chest was pressed to the other boy's back. "Toya…" he whispered anxiously.

"We're barely moving, Yuki," the prince said, even though the steady trot slowed. Yukito was relieved and, albeit with some reluctance, loosened his hold on Toya's waist and settled for gripping the back of his shirt firmly. Looking at the ground had been a bit of a mistake, Yukito realized, so the young priest brought his gaze up to the back of Toya's head. The prince was so concentrated on keeping the horse at a slow, steady pace that he hadn't noticed Yukito draw back slightly. Yukito didn't mind, though; his thoughts were elsewhere as well.

Even though Yukito had only been friends with Toya for a little while now, he'd already picked up on the fact that the two of them were polar opposites. Where Toya showed affection by teasing and being mean, Yukito would be outright kind and sweet. Toya was apathetic, Yukito was empathetic. Toya looked bored when he was actually happy, Yukito smiled and laughed when he was happy. Yet somehow they'd ended up becoming very compatible. At the very moment the King had introduced the two, Yukito had felt that they'd be friends for a very long time, and he could tell from the rarely seen curiosity and surprise in Toya's eye that the prince had felt the same thing.

Still, it perplexed Yukito to think that out of all the well-bred, high-class students who had temporary residence in the palace and out of all the ambassadors' and barons' and other royal children, Yukito was the person Toya always chose to spend time with. As much as it baffled Yukito, it also made him smile. He wouldn't choose anyone over Toya, either.

"What're you thinking about?" Toya said, plucking Yukito out of his thoughts and back onto the horse.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just… enjoying the scenery." Toya had steered the horse away from the stables and towards the garden. It was one of the few in Clow, consisting of exotic flowers and rare vines and trees that would be found nowhere else in the country, as most of them were foreign gifts from travelers and visitors of far-off nations.

"Oh, I see. But really, what were you thinking about?" Toya persisted, having shot right through Yukito's weak barrier.

Yukito giggled. "Nothing, really!" he insisted. "I don't come out tot he garden a lot, so it's nice to look at these plants. Like that flower there, the one that looks like its got teeth, that's quite peculiar-looking, don't you think?"

Toya didn't buy a word of Yukito's cover-up, but went along with it anyhow. Might as well humor the other boy. "Yeah, Father received that as a gift from the ambassador of a country very far north." He continued to explain some of the other plants and where they had originated.

This, of course, distracted the prince from watching the pathway in front of him, so he didn't see the cat dash out of a rather thick bush and into the horse's path. Instantly, the mare whinnied loudly and pitched her front legs upward, kicking the air. Toya yelled and pulled hard on the reigns to bring the horse down while tightening his knees to keep himself on.

Unfortunately, Yukito didn't realize he would need to hold the horse with his knees to avoid falling and his gentle grip on Toya's shirt fell away and he tumbled right over and off the rear of the horse. He fell onto his back and his glasses skidded a few feet away.

Toya expertly calmed the horse and dismounted, rushing to kneel next to Yukito, who had sat up and was rubbing his rear painfully. "Yuki? Yuki, are you okay? Anything broken?" The prince crawled the few feet to Yukito's glasses and retrieved them quickly before coming back to his friend. "Here," he said, offering the lenses, but Yukito made no move to take them. "Yuki, say something!"

The young priest was still silent, his head inclined forward so that his face was hidden, but he began shaking a little. Toya's eyes widened and he grabbed Yukito's shoulder firmly, thinking that his friend was crying. He tried to get a look at the other boy's face to no avail. "Yuki?"

Then Yukito began making a sound, but it wasn't a sob or whine, but a-

"Are you _laughing_?!" Toya exclaimed as Yukito lifted his face and grinned at the prince. "I thought you were hurt!"

Yukito stifled his giggles with one hand as he tried to speak. "I'm sorry, Your High- Toya, that was just very exciting! My bottom's a little sore, that's all. The ground is harder than it looks." The shorter boy grinned again at Toya, his laughter now under control. Maybe it was surprise at Yukito's enjoyment that kept the prince looking confused and kept his hand on his friend's shoulder. Toya still looked extremely worried, an expression that wasn't common on the usually cold countenance.

After a few moments of comprehension, however, Toya broke into a relieved smile. "I can't believe you're laughing about this," the prince said as he gently placed Yukito's glasses back over the boy's eyes. "You fell off a horse and you're laughing."

Yukito straightened the temples of his glasses over his ears and grinned at his friend reassuringly. "I didn't hurt myself so it was okay. It was fun!"

Toya gave an exasperated smile and shook his head as he stood and offered a hand to help Yukito up. His friend accepted the assistance and stood back a little to watch as Toya took the reigns of the still slightly spooked horse. "Lets take her back," Toya said. Yukito nodded in agreement and walked alongside his friend as they made the short trek back to the stable.

Now Yukito was smiling calmly and staring at nothing again. Toya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "So… what're you thinking about now?"

Yukito blinked and looked at Toya in surprise. Somehow, his friend always caught him when he was thinking. He decided there was no harm in telling him, though.

Yukito smiled again and Toya suddenly found his hand being taken into Yuki's firmly. "I had a good time today," the prematurely grey-haired boy said happily.

Toya dropped his gaze to their hands and paused a moment before he returned Yukito's grip. He lifted his gaze back to Yukito's warm smile. "Yeah," he replied. "Me too."


End file.
